deadworldsurvivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Biological Threats
' In a disease-ridden land, the virus and cure has different effects on different people and animals.' Diseased Humans The Minors Normal humans, who were only infected but were naturally cured, still pertain some insanity. They look like you, and they talk like you. Do not mistake one for a normal human. They walk with a limp, and at spontaneous times, will lash out on anything in view with slightly above human force. Kill as you would a normal human. Danger Level: 4 Vaccinated Humans The Cured Tough-skinned humans driven insane from the disease that were given the cure that only made things worse. They have no intent on hurting you, but if you interfere with them, they will become aggressive. If one is able to penetrate your skin, you will die, or become a survivor. The only way to take one down is to use blunt force, due to it’s skin, which bullets and sharp objects cant’t penetrate. Danger Level: 6 The Slender Humans who were given the cure, but weren’t infected. The gene in the cure lengthened their bones to roughly a foot, giving them a height of about ten feet. All organs are shut down, and forced into the ribcage due to an extreme inflation of the stomach. The creature has lost all things that make it human, and is powered solely on the heart and the frontal lobe of the brain. You must take out the heart that is buried somewhere in the ribcage to kill it. If it spots you in its sights, he will be aggressive. Danger Level: 7.5 The Primaries These are the infected who were the first to ever be treated, using the original version of the cure. Their skin thickened to an impenetrable two inches, their muscles improved greatly, and they kept their sanity. The cure dissolves their blood at a fast rate, so they rely on forcibly taking blood from others. These creatures will hunt you down. Avoid contact at all cost; there is almost no chance of survival. Do not engage in contact. Danger Level: 9 The Animals These are humans who received the disease from infected canines, and then were cured. Receiving traits from the animal, these humans rely on smell. Their skin is also thickened. When seen as a threat, you will be attacked. Pertaining animalistic impulses, this creature will attack you as a wolf would attack a small animal. It usually takes two bullets centered in a quarter sized area to penetrate skin. Do not engage in combat. Danger Level: 8 Infected Animals The Canines Savage, infected, wild dogs, whose muscles have greatly improved, and senses have heightened. About twice as strong, smart, and dangerous as a normal dog or wolf, these creatures will hunt you down for days once you have been in its sights. Avoid teeth, while the probability of dying for a bite is minimal, if the dog has had the disease for long enough, he will pass it onto you, making you into an animal. One or two shots will usually kill it; they will most likely come in large packs. Danger Level: 3 NOTE: Although most canines have been infected, their are still some who still have managed to survive. They are usually found by groups and kept for uses like hunting and protection from some of the infected. The Reptiles While only found in southern cities such as New Orleans or Orlando, these wild alligators -while not infected- have adapted to the lack of humans, and have grown large, some reaching up to twenty feet in length. The scales on the body have thickened, and can only be killed by a high powered gun, the jaws bring in at twelve-thousand newtons, and the tail delivers as much force as a speeding motorcycle. If a Reptile has it’s teeth around you, it will not only shatter that bone, but deliver a death roll to crush many other bones. Usually solitary hunters, you should never engage in combat. Only kill if it shows signs of aggression. Danger Level: 8 The Coatls Only located in New Orleans and Orlando, these wild anacondas were able to break from their owners cage once they died, and have lived throughout swampy terrain. With lengths up to fourty feet, these massive serpentine creatures are quick, deadly, and extremely dangerous. Able to hit fourty miles per hour in five seconds, these creatures can lunge from high structures or plants and wrap around prey with deadly force. These usually attack without being noticed, but if sighted, kill it; it is better to kill when you see it and possibly die killing it than to lose it and get killed by it afterwards. Danger Level: 9 Other The Survivors YOU! '''The people who have something special that allowed them to avoid the initial outbreak. Now, they scavenge the planet for anything that will help them live. The only way they can become one of the infected is if they are bitten or killed by one. While usually not a threat, fellow Survivors can attack you, steal from you, and kill you. Kill if you feel threatened, while it's not suggested you kill because they are usually armed, but will rarely shoot due to their limited supply of ammunition. '''Danger Level: 4 Category:Threats Category:CANV-11 Category:Deadworld Survival Guide Category:Biological Threats